


Making The Slaaneshi Squirm

by Mayfenhareltakeyou



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Slaanesh, slaaneshis, this is what happens when you like one of your DM's NPC's way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayfenhareltakeyou/pseuds/Mayfenhareltakeyou
Summary: Ever since their first meeting, Athras has wanted Victoria. The woman, despite being a Slaaneshi, has opted for playing hard to get. Athras wins this round. however.





	Making The Slaaneshi Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up porn between my rogue, Athras, and my DM's NPC who now travels with the party, Victoria.
> 
> Everything that Victoria says and does was written by the DM. I just wrote it in. 
> 
> Oh, and for clarification, this is set in a DnD setting. The DM's DnD world is unique, in which he adds certain Warhammer elements, such as the Chaos Gods to the preexisting DnD setting, all based in a homebrew continent known as Harkos.

Athras always was one to try new things, though fucking a Slaaneshi had never even occurred to her in the 400 plus years she’d been alive. Hell, she didn’t even know what a Slaaneshi was until a matter of months ago, when she met one, and had been trying to weasel her way into the woman’s pants ever since. Unsuccessfully, of course. Athras was usually lucky when it came to the art of flirting, but this woman was seemingly indifferent to her efforts. 

The woman in question, Victoria, was sitting with Athras by the party’s cart, staring out mindlessly at the forest, waiting for their useless barbarian Goliath companion to wake up. Their human Paladin companion, Arthur, was somewhere out in the forest, guarding them from whatever he had apparently heard. Nevertheless, the two women were alone, and Athras considered this her time to make a move.

“From what I’ve read, Slaaneshis are renowned for their tendency to engage in… erotic sex, if you will. Are you the exception?” Athras raised an eyebrow, watching the woman. Victoria was beautiful, even so that Athras found herself gradually developing… feelings towards her, to the point that Athras was willing to do whatever it took to keep her from death. And she did just that; shortly after Victoria was killed by an unknown assailant, one that Athras was still attempting to track, Athras and her Goliath companion, Pumal, had journeyed almost to the other side of the country to locate a flower, in the slim hopes of resurrecting her. It succeeded, and they were all reunited, much to Athras’ relief, even if a few parts of the woman were seemingly… missing.

“Slaanesh has many vices and glories, my little elfling. Fucking mindlessly as the Aasimar do is just one of many, and an act I’ve never wished to take place in.” Victoria kept her gaze on the surrounding forest. Athras snorted softly, crossing her arms as she watched her.

“Never wished to take place in? Come now. The thought has never crossed your mind? Perhaps in the dark nights, when you’re all alone..” Athras smirked slightly, nudging Victoria. The woman gazed over at her, her expression unreadable.

“No, my dear, I have never wished to take part in such an activity, nor have I ever taken place in such activities.” She turned her attention back to the forest. Athras visibly pouted, turning back to it as well. “But I am aware that you have.” Athras could almost hear the smirk, and shuffled her feet.

“Uh, yes. Lots of times. With lots of people. More often than not, it’s just me and my hand, though.” Athras scoffed, letting herself relax momentarily on the grass. 

“You mean like that one time I caught you using my horn?” Athras went a deep red at that, turning her head away, cursing quietly in Elven. After Victoria had died, Athras had taken one of the woman’s horns, hoping to craft something out of it should the woman fail to be resurrected, in remembrance. Thankfully, it was not needed, but Athras was always one to experiment..

“I… can we please pretend that never happened? I was experimenting, and I just… didn’t know you could… hear me.” The woman turned even redder, if such a thing was possible. After a few more seconds, Athras moved a tad closer to her, getting an idea.

“Hear, see, smell… darling, doing it in the cart we were riding in was perhaps not the smartest of ideas, especially with me, the Goliath and the Paladin so close. As for pretending it never happened?” The woman looked over at her with a slight grin, and Athras went still, “Make it worth my while, and we will see.” 

“I, um….” Athras gulped momentarily before shuffling even closer to her. “Fuck, I want you… this isn’t fair.” She hissed.

Victoria smirked sardonically, “You want me? And what makes you think you can have me, my dear?” 

Athras squinted at her, but shifted closer yet again, “Well, what makes you think I can’t, hmm? You said impress me, and I did just that.” Athras’ voice dropped a bit.

“You amuse me, little elf.” She smirked again, and turned back to the forest.

“Yes, well, amusing people is something I am good at, Victoria. Fucking people, however. That’s something I’m far better at. Perhaps you’d like to find out for yourself? I’m willing to indulge you, should you wish it.” With a newfound sense of confidence, Athras gazed at Victoria’s lips momentarily, those fucking lips that literally had the power to drain the soul from whoever kissed them. 

“Ah, my dear, we keep coming back to this singular object, don’t we? We may need to find you a better hobby.” She smirked sardonically yet again, and Athras practically felt her entire body shiver. Whether it was fear or anticipation, she didn’t know. It was probably a bit of both.

“I’ve got drinking, sex and killing shit. What other hobby does a girl need? It’s kept me occupied for the past 400 years. Although, I will admit, I think I’ll make a hobby out of flirting with you.” Athras chuckled. Victoria raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

“Cute. And I’m sure you will, my dear.” She turned back to the forest. Oh, come on, Athras, you’ve had 400 years to practise for this, and you still can’t manage it? What kind of bisexual are you?

Athras let out a, probably sexually, frustrated growl and fell backwards onto the grass momentarily. After about a minute, she all but grabbed Victoria’s arm, forcing her down to the grass where Athras had been situated a second ago. 

“Y’know… you should really learn not to lead me on. I may be old, but I’m definitely not a patient person.” She hissed, bringing her face close to Victoria’s.

“I never led you on, my dear. I just wasn’t interested. But now… let’s see if you can make my interest worth my while, hm?”

Athras let out a low chuckle. Finally! “So.. Who gets to be the man? We can take it in turns, should you wish, but I’ve plenty more experience. If this is going to be your first, I want you to remember it. I want you to remember every. Single. Detail. Right down to how my tongue feels.” Athras brought her face even closer to hers.

Victoria smirked at the question, using her legs to pin Athras to her body, their cores already touching through the fabrics of their garb, “I suggest we wrestle for it, my dear. It’s more fun that way.” And with that, Victoria threw Athras off of her and pounced.

 

Athras grinned up at her and fought back momentarily, forcing her back the way she was, keeping her hips close to hers, “That statement I can agree with. And just how loud should I expect you to get? Should I implement a makeshift gag, perhaps? Or are you the quiet type?”

Victoria let her tongue, an elongated thing, lick up Athras’ neck, as she kept her pinned down, as six inched of it teasingly touching her neck, before reaching her ear to whisper in it, “My dear, how can I know how loud I am in an activity I have never performed before? And also, gag me? You are still so amusing..”

Athras shivered as she did so, going completely still. “Masturbation is a thing. Surely you’ve participated in that at the very least, no? You’d know if you’re loud or not from that. Also, the ears? They’re sensitive to touch, so whispering in them definitely isn’t helping my current situation…” 

Victoria nipped lightly on the tip of Athras’ ear, “I have never even touched myself.”

“That surprises me, but it’s good to know. Means you’ll be extra sensitive, and I’ve been told I’m quite good when it comes to using my tongue. Besides, I like the idea of making a Slaaneshi squirm.” She grinned again and went to force her down, but the second she nipped her ear, Athras went limp, grabbing Victoria’s arm. Not to stop her, but to grab something to stabilise herself. Athras closed her eyes instinctively, her voice cracking slightly as she attempted to talk. “Also.. if I were you, I’d bear in mind that when it comes to the ears, my self-control can slip fast.” She let out a low chuckle.

The woman above her grinned and pulled away from the elf’s ear. Athras took the chance, and grabbed the woman’s thigh, pushing her back to the ground, merely pressing her hips against Victoria’s.

“Ah. That’s better. Now, shall we begin?” She gave Victoria a cocky smirk, and reached up, peeling off her own leather armour in a few fluent movements. Thankfully, Athras had left her daggers and bow at the cart with their wolfish companion, who was fast asleep. Victoria just watched the woman above her as she stripped down to her bra, seemingly uncertain of what to do. Athras picked up on this, and merely giggled. Athras gestured for the woman to sit up, which she did, before she promptly started helping Victoria remove her incredibly impractical armour (it protects nothing. Literally nothing). Athras begun with the half plate, undoing all the buckles to get it off before placing it to the side. She then moved onto Victoria’s incredibly impractical loin cloth, ensuring she maintained eye contact with the Slaaneshi the whole time she slowly pulled it down. Once it was off, she placed it with the half plate, still not moving her gaze to her end goal. She moved on next to the plates of armour Victoria wore on her legs, undoing it and placing it with the rest. After this was all off, Athras sat back with a grin. This woman was fucking flawless; not a single scar to be seen.

“You’re even more beautiful without your armour on.” Athras smirked, lying so she was eye level with Victoria’s core, still maintaining eye contact with her. 

“Oh, I kn-OH.” The woman was cut off as Athras set to work, placing her mouth on her. Victoria jolted upright as she did, only to be pushed down by Athras’ hand, keeping her down on the ground. 

Athras had done this many times before with random flings, and considering that Victoria had apparently never had any sort of stimulation down there, this was likely going to end up in the two of them getting caught.

Athras chuckled against her, running her tongue from her entrance to her clit, separating her lips. Victoria shuddered as she did, grabbing a hold of Athras’ arm for support. 

Athras begun paying more attention to her clit, flicking her tongue around it, before returning to simple strokes with the flat of it, all the while watching Victoria’s face. Victoria jolted again, her hips grinding against Athras’ mouth subconsciously. Athras didn’t mind, instead just chuckling up at her before returning to her work. 

Victoria instinctively tried to close her hips, stopping Athras momentarily as Athras reached up with her other hand, forcing her hips apart again. The second Athras’ tongue returned to its work, Victoria yelped, before clamping her hand over her mouth to silence herself. 

Athras chuckled again and removed the hand that was keeping Victoria’s hips from moving, bringing it to her core. With a sound that sounded a bit like a groan, Athras slid two fingers in, ensuring she kept watching the woman’s face, all the while flicking her tongue against her. She began thrusting them, not bothering to wait for her to adjust. She heard a gasp, and something a bit like a whimper. Victoria was a deep red at this point, barely managing to hold herself up to watch the elf. She reached down and grabbed a handful of Athras’ hair, tugging just enough that it hurt. Athras moaned at this, but the vibrations clearly didn’t help the Slaaneshi. She jolted again, her grip on the hair tightening. 

Apart from the gasps and whimpers, Victoria wasn’t particularly vocal, and that suited Athras fine. She kept flicking her tongue, sucking on her clit a bit, even nibbling it softly, all the while pumping her fingers fluently. Athras had lost count the amount of times she had done this with other women, and almost each time had ended with the receiving end borderline screaming her name. 

Victoria fell back with a groan, letting her head fall to the side as Athras kept going, her hips still riding the air. Athras withdrew her fingers, using the same hand to press her hips down. She went from entrance to clit again, and again for a second time, before focusing on just her clit for a few more minutes. 

After a few minutes of focusing on naught but her clit, Athras brought her hand away from Victoria’s stomach, instead wrapping her hands around her thighs to force her legs further apart. Athras could tell the woman was getting close, going by her laboured breathing, and how frantically her hips were moving. 

Athras doubled her efforts, flicking her tongue twice as fast as before. She brought her hand away and slid her fingers in again, like before, focusing all her efforts on making this woman come, and come she did.

Victoria only just managed to clamp her hand over her mouth before she yelped again as her orgasm hit her. She let out a loud moan, only muted by her hand, and let her head fall back onto the ground, her hips frantically grinding against Athras. Athras let her move her hips this time, working her through her orgasm, the flicking of her tongue slowing down. 

Once Athras was certain she was finished, she gave her a final lick and sat up, panting heavily. Victoria was panting much the same, her face red from the sheer intensity. She wiped her hands clean on her pants, sitting back on her legs. Victoria looked damn near ready to pass out, which made Athras chuckle a bit. Victoria didn’t even say anything, instead just opting for staring up at the sky. 

Athras smirked a bit, “It would appear you’re too exhausted to actually speak now. In any case, I’ll see you in the morning. Oh, and I would recommend a wet cloth or something to clean yourself up. Trust me, you don’t want to be waiting till morning to clean up after sex.” She gives her a cocky smirk. Victoria says nothing.

As Athras twisted to grab her armour from the ground, she noticed something. They had company. There was a very red and embarrassed Paladin standing not too far away from them, looking dumbstruck. He seemed to have been returning to tell them something, and instead caught them post coitus. He had his sword and shield at the ready, the metal of them ablaze with the might of Lathander, his god. He must have thought the two of them were under attack or something. Must’ve heard Victoria.. Athras thought to herself.

“I..er..um..” The man stammered. Athras snorted a bit, while Victoria went incredibly red, averting her gaze. She closed her legs and crossed her arms, pretending that the ground around them was suddenly a lot more interesting.

“Oh. Mornin’, Arthur. Glad to see you’re up and about.” Athras muttered. She gives him a cocky smirk. The man goes even redder, sheathing his weapons, the light from them diminishing.

“Um… yes… uh… good to see you’re feeling better, Victoria…” He quickly turned, and walked off to where the Goliath was snoring, trying to pretend that he hadn’t just seen that. 

Athras didn’t really know what to say. Instead, she just simply muttered, “Well…shit.”


End file.
